


Business Can Wait

by iiCinnamonBun, sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 1920s, Angst, Fluff, M/M, gayyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiCinnamonBun/pseuds/iiCinnamonBun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff/pseuds/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff
Summary: 1920s Dear Evan Hansen AU where Evan is a gardener hired to fix Connor's garden





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff, you should go check her out!
> 
> Hey it’s sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff: seriously though iiCinnamonBun came up with the idea. Aannnddd you should check out her stuff too!

Connor Murphy is the eldest of the Murphy family and main inheritor to the estate and business. Although he lives a millionaire’s life, there are things that he wishes he didn’t need to deal with. To start with: society's expectations of him, the constant girls being brought in by his mother, and of course, the constant family drama. Some of these were more escapable than others. Most of the time his way to escape was to be in the estates garden, which according to Larry needed some fixing up. 

 

“If you’re going to be out there all the goddamn time, we might as well make it better than it is!” Was his reasoning. So one of the manservants called a botanist.  They said they would arrive later today. 

 

“Zoe!” Once again family drama was beginning to commence. 

 

“What do you want Connor?” She shouted in return. They were both across the hall from each other, but for the two of them it was easier to argue with each other this way. 

 

But also, Zoe often got the heebie jeebies from Connor’s room. From the few times she was in there it was always dark or bright, it had no consistency that she was used to. 

 

“I was just wondering if you knew when the gardener was coming?” 

 

From across the hall, Connor could hear her huff. “How am I supposed to know? It’s  _ your _ garden.” 

 

And so Connor left it at that. He would just have to wait. Not that it mattered much to him, just that he would have to do most of the talking since everyone else would be out when the gardener arrived. 

 

Connor made his way to the library, picking up one of his favorite books. It may seem weird to read a book more than once, but it was a ravishing story in Connor’s eyes.

 

“Jared! Where are you?!” For God’s sake, what did it take to get a drink from that guy? He had asked for a lemonade 15 minutes ago!

 

“I’ll be right there Connor.” The two of them had a rocky relationship, right from the first day. 

 

The reason being is Connor was never that great with people (which had its various problems), so why should interacting with a manservant be any different? 

 

It’s true that he could  _ try _ and be more bearable to those around him, although that meant more effort from his end of things. Which he was just not interested in at this point.

 

Jared walked into the library, where Connor chooses to hide from the world.. 

 

“It’s about time, Jared! What took you so damn long?” 

 

Then he noticed Larry looming from behind Jared. He was in his business attire, indicating that he must be heading out soon. He was wearing the black suit with a gambler’s hat. It had to be another busy meeting day with countless investors.  

 

“Connor, we’ve discussed how you are supposed treat Jared. But that’s not why I’m here. Tell the gardener to start a tab for this house, it’s something you could do, you dewdropper. Goodbye.” 

 

Connor supposed you could call someone a dewdropper playfully, but in this case, Larry meant it. Of course, Connor isn’t phased by it, he has heard it all too many times which made him become numb to the insults.

 

Connor didn’t even bother to say goodbye to him, mainly for the fact that it’s Larry, a huge dick.

 

“See you later Mr. Murphy!” Jared had said with a jovial grin. Once Larry had presumably left, Connor spoke up. 

 

“You seem especially chipper today, Jared.” 

 

“What, can’t a guy be happy?” He had said with a wink. 

 

“You’re not this happy though. Anyways, whatever. Give me my lemonade.” He said coldly. To be fair, he had to wait for an extremely preposterous time.

 

Jared bowed, putting his right hand on his heart while holding the glass of lemonade on a tray. 

 

“Right here your highness.” 

 

Connor snatched it from his hand swiftly and proceeded to take a sip from it. 

 

“Jared. Do you know what’s wrong with this?”

 

“No I don’t. And honestly, I don’t care.”

 

“I can get your fucking ass fired, you know. It’s too fucking sour, Jared!” The other’s eyes glide towards the floor and stuck to it.

 

“Look, just go add some more fucking sugar and you stay. Sounds like a deal?” Jared simply nods and whisks the glass from Connor’s hand, turning towards the door to depart. 

 

Once he had left, Connor returned to his book he had been reading before. 

 

Shortly after, Jared had returned. He strolled towards Connor, handing him his lemonade. Not another word was said between the two of them afterwards.

 

Connor noticed the sounds drained from the house. Which means his sister and mother made their leave. Eventually just leaving Connor and the rest of the servants of the house, which typically left him alone. But he had his books, a place where another universe exists within his hands.

 

The ringing of the doorbell brought him reluctantly back to reality.

 

“Jared can you get that? I’ll be there soon.” No immediate response from Jared made Connor place his book down, get up, and begin to stretch before he made his way to the front door.

 

Once he had gotten down there, he sees that Jared is happily conversing with whoever was on the porch of the mansion. He quietly approached them and tapped Jared’s shoulder, causing him to jump with a yelp. Connor smirked as Jared turned around to face him.

 

“Fuck you Connor! What do you want now?” Jared had annoyance all over his face. But over the fuming Jared’s shoulder, Connor could see someone who was honestly quite adorable. 

 

“Who’s your friend there, Kleinman?” Connor had asked genuinely curious about the endearing boy. 

 

Jared had turned back to the boy at the door, ignoring Connor as if he didn’t exist. 

 

“Don’t mind this jerk of a guy. Here, let me take you to the garden.” That’s when Connor realized Jared had no intention of introducing the stranger at the door. So he took matters into his own hands. 

 

“Jared I’m sure I can show him to the garden myself. Why don’t you continue with your own duties?” It wasn’t a question, he knew if he was going to talk to this boy he’d have to get rid of Jared for the time being. 

 

Jared looked annoyed at this, Connor watched him storming away from them. He turned his head towards the gardener and eyed him up and down, as if it was completely normal. And not fucking gay.

 

“So what’s your name?” Connor asked bluntly. 

 

The stranger looked him in the eye as if trying to find the answer to everything ever asked, or even remember his name.

 

“Oh oh, right I’m Evan. Evan Hansen.” Connor nodded his head.

 

“Evan Hansen, the gardener. At least I’m guessing you’re the gardener, and not some random person Jared knows.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m the gardener. Actually it it was Jared who recommended me to your parents. And uh that’s how and why I’m here, so yeah.” Evan was noticeably anxious, fidgeting with his fingers constantly, talking fast.

 

Well then Jared had been the reason this attractive boy was here. Something to go noted. 

 

They had reached the one of many pairs of doors leading to the enormous garden behind the mansion. This pair specifically was lesser known to people. As he opened the door he felt the comforting feel of the warmth the sun provided.

 

“So if you can’t tell there is a lot to work on. But it looks manageable? I wouldn’t really know, I’m not the gardener.” Evan nods, still slightly nervous but less so it seems. Perhaps nature calms Evan.

 

“Yeah I mean, it looks like about half a months work. At the very least, unless there is anything specific you want done with it?”

 

The pair of them continued to walk aimlessly in the garden in silence. “Well you’re the gardener. The artist with a new canvas, do what you will with it. Just uh make it nice, is my only requirement.” 

 

“Oh okay, well I should get to it then!” And so, with his gardening tools, Connor watched the darling Evan Hansen walk of excitedly into his garden. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bois bond and plan the garden

Jared had brought toast and sunny side up eggs to Connor in the one of many sun rooms facing the garden. 

 

The sun was beginning to show itself through the fluffy clouds that started the day. Surprisingly, it was the perfect place to catch the occasional glance at the gardener boy.  

 

From what Connor could notice, Evan was much more comfortable in the garden as opposed to being indoors with others. He seemed like a passionate, hard worker. Which in itself was not that common for anyone who had to work. 

 

For most people, work was work, a place people go to for the money and only that. If you happened to like what you do for work, that’s a plus. 

 

“Connor!” He had been pulled from his train of thought by none other than Jared. 

 

“What do you want, Jared?” Connor turned towards Jared and he was holding a pen with a notepad.

 

“The cooks and I are wondering what you wanted for lunch today.” Connor sighed. 

 

“I don’t know, Jared. What’s on the menu? Anything new and spectacular, or the same old?” 

 

“Actually, we’re serving human.” He said sarcastically.

 

“So nothing too new then?” Connor said with an eye roll and continued.

 

“I honestly don’t care. Just send sandwiches or something. And a glass of ice water.” Jared jotted down what Connor wanted, turned on his heel, and left. 

 

~ Time skip ~

 

Jared returned with the goods and placed them on the table without a word. Connor inspected the contents in search of a mistake, but couldn’t find one. He dismissed Jared, causing him to leave.

 

Connor walked outdoors from the sun room to enter the garden where Evan was.

 

“Hey, Evan. How would you like to come inside and have a snack?” Evan hadn’t heard him the first time, which makes sense, seeing how focused he was on a plant. But Connor did not like having attention focused on a plant as opposed to him. So he spoke louder.

 

“Evan! Would you like to take a break?” That’s when he heard Connor. He seemed startled at how loud he was.

 

“Oh, uhm, I don’t know I.. I really should focus on working on this gar-garden.”

 

“You’re going to work yourself to death at this rate. Come on, I’m sure you can at least eat some lunch. Besides, I’m basically your employer and I say it’s fine.” 

 

“Oh, oh okay. I’ll be there soon then.” And so he stopped inspecting the plant that had captured his interest and headed into the mansion. 

 

It wasn’t long after that when a grumbling Jared showed Evan his way to the sun room where Connor was. 

 

“Ah, there you are! Do you want anything to drink?” Connor asked casually. 

 

“Just- just a lemonade please.Thank you.” 

 

“You heard him Jared, just a lemonade. And make sure it isn’t too sour. Like last time” Connor gave him a harsh glance.

 

Grumbling more than before, Jared left to retrieve a lemonade. 

 

“So, I guess how are things going in the garden?” In reality, Connor wanted to talk about Evan and who he was. But he figured it would be best to start this way. 

 

“It’s going great actually! Although it looks like it hasn’t seen some proper care in a long time… Did you guys have a gardener before, or..?” He seemed like he was actually concerned about that.

 

“We did at one point, but he quit. Quite a while ago now that I think about it. Also what plant was it you were inspecting?” Connor couldn’t help but ask, seeing how captivated Evan was with it. 

 

“Oh, that! It was just a rosemary bush, and oddly enough the only one in your garden. But I guess it makes sense seeing that it provides enough as one bush. It’s just been a while since I seen one, my mom used to have a small garden and she had rosemary in that too.” 

 

“That’s cool! Is that how you got into gardening?” Connor took a sip of his water.

 

“Yeah actually! I started taking care of it. But then we moved from there and so I decided to get into botany as I grew up.” Evan’s eyes were sparkling with excitement.

 

“That’s pretty neat that you were able to choose to become a gardener. Also I’m sure you’ve noticed this, but there are quite a few empty spaces here and there. I was wondering if you were going to plant anything in those spots?” Connor didn’t like how there weren’t plants in those certain areas, speckled all over.

 

“I was thinking of planting some things in some of them, not all for the purposes of having growing room for the plants I do plant. I think that it’s good enough weather for cape sundew? If that’s alright?” 

 

“What’s that? A cape sundew, I mean.” 

 

“It’s a plant native to South Africa, I think. It traps bugs by slowly wrapping its “arms” around them. It works because the “arms” are covered in sap, making them sticky. It can survive in a wide range of temperatures, so I assume it can live here...” 

 

“Wow.” 

 

“Yeah but I’m not sure if you want it in your garden. If you do, only get a few. Without keeping an eye on it, it could just take over the garden like an alien trying to dominate the world.” 

 

“Well I’m really glad we have someone who knows what they’re doing on the job. You’re really cute when you talk about plants you know?” The other had a light blush dusting his face and looked down, avoiding eye contact.

 

So of course that’s when Jared decided to come back.

 

“Evan are you okay? You look a bit red..” Jared asked.

 

“Oh. Jared. There you are.” Connor said, displeased.

 

Jared walked over to the table, placing the lemonade down in front of Evan.

 

“Yeah. Is there anything else I can get you two?” 

 

“No that would be enough. You can leave now.” Connor obviously didn’t want Jared to be around while he’s with Evan, so it was irritating when he was.

 

Jared once again turned and left with a huff. Connor returned his attention to Evan across from him. The blush now gone as if it was never there. 

 

“So, uh. There is something else that I would like to add.” Evan chirped.

 

“What’s that?” 

 

“A rose bush maze. Before you say anything, I measured it out. The garden is big enough to add it.”

“A rose bush maze? That sounds amazing! I mean if you could pull it off then go ahead, it sounds fun.” Honestly, Connor wasn’t expecting such a idea. But the idea of having a maze in which only a few would be able to find their way, was appealing. 

 

“And I was thinking, at the heart of the maze, would be the fountain! Of course it’d need cleaning.. and to actually work.” Evan loved this idea so much, and Connor does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet 
> 
> Co-creator is sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff, go check her out!


	3. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sPiCy AnGsT

~ Evan’s POV ~

It wasn’t that bad of weather to be working in. If anything, it was perfect for planting seeds. Besides, there have been times where the weather was much worse for gardening. and he still had to do it.

 

He had arrived at the mansion around nine in the morning, which would have been a fantastic time to start digging and planting. That is if he hadn’t talked to Connor for an hour. It was no big deal. Not like the weather would get bad, according to the weather report. The time talking to Connor would be worth the wait to get to work. 

 

When he was talking to Connor he felt comfortable and happy; at ease. Which was a bit different than what he was used to. For the most part, he barely talked to his employers except for when discussing what was going to be done with the garden, or what food he wanted. Now that was usually his favourite part of the job, this time round it was talking to Connor. 

 

Being a gardener at his age wasn’t all that bad. Evan likes what he does, and he’s good at it too. It’s usually people like Connor’s parents hiring him. They like his work, and when rich people like your work, you get known and have a gross income.

 

It was especially nice when he had a job like the Murphy’s have hired him for. The freedom of choice to model a garden in a way he thinks is best. Containing the visions of his employers too, of course. Having a cute boy who lived at the house was a bonus.

 

Although, there was something especially odd about this garden. There were dead patches in the oddest of places, and holes that looked like they were dug and filled in again. He just shrugged it off for the time being suspecting it must have been a dogs doing.  

 

If you were to ask Evan what was the best part of his job (other than cute boys), he would say that it would be the routine needed for each plant. The seeds he was planting at the moment, for instance. 

 

Like all seeds, they need to be taken care of gently and paid attention to. When they started to sprout, you would have to take care of them even more and make sure they aren’t eaten by birds or rabbits. The whole package that comes with gardening is methodical and has a system attached so you know what comes next and what should be. You’ll know the difference between something growing healthily as opposed to not. 

 

Now if he recalls correctly, hybrid tea roses should take about six weeks before they’re fully grown. Of course, while the seeds are making their way up he can work on other parts of the garden. Restoring the garden beds is a definite need. Then maybe investigate the odd supposed filled hole. Because holes in a place like this don’t just happen.  

 

It was probably around noon that Connor ushered him in. Then the two of them talked and ate lunch. Half an hour later, Evan was back in the garden expecting the rest of the day to go on without a surprise.

 

However one surprise presented itself; Jared. Jared showed up in the garden as Evan started another hole for a seed. He was so focused he didn’t notice Jared had said something. 

 

“Hey Ev.” 

 

Evan looks up at the other. “Oh hey Jared!” 

 

A small smile is given from the other. “Enjoying yourself? You seemed quite focused there.” 

 

“Very much so! There’s so much space, I’m glad I came up with the idea for a maze. Although I must say that some of the holes and dead patches are… Peculiar.” 

 

“I can agree with you on that. From what I can tell they aren’t always in the same spot or I’m going crazy. Anyways I came to talk to you about someone.” 

 

“Oh, who?” Evan was now standing and wiping his hands off on his pants to get the dirt off.

 

Jared looks down and then into Evan’s eyes. “It’s about Connor.”

 

Concern was beginning to find its way into his system. “W-what’s wrong? Is he okay? What happened?”

 

“He’s fine.” He said briskly. “I mean I’m mainly concerned about you…” 

 

Evan gives a small smile at his friends concern. “Why would you be concerned about me?”

 

“I- it’s just that Connor isn’t always what he seems. And I’m worried for you because you’ve only seen bits and pieces of him. Not the entirety.” Jared sounded solemn and serious any typical tone of sarcasm was gone. 

 

“Oh come on I’m sure that’s just because you work for him! Besides he seems at the very least a decent guy.” 

 

Jared shakes his head. “No it’s not just me. I’m honestly worried for you! I see the way you guys look at each other and that’s part of what concerns me… I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

 

Wait, what? Connor looks at him a certain way? Connor might be interested in him? Nope, nonsense.

 

“I’m not going to get hurt, Jared. I just work here, and that’s all. I think you just might be overthinking the situation.” He was one to talk on that subject. Evan basically overreacted to everything because of his anxiety.

 

“Evan, please, you don’t see both sides right now! Not that I want to expose you to that, I just want you to think and be careful.” Jared inhales sharply as if remembering something he’d rather forget.

 

“Look, you don’t see the fights and shouting that happen over nothing. The shit he puts his family through… That he puts me through. This is not just me complaining, Ev, this is me warning you of the side you don’t see. The side that stays in his room or in this garden, that snaps at anyone for no reason, the other parts of him… He doesn’t let you see it.” 

 

Evan was standing stock still. Jared was in front of him, and Evan can see from the corner of his eye that Connor is on the balcony. 

 

He couldn’t really process what was being said. It just didn’t make sense. How can Connor be like that? Well when in doubt, deny.

 

Evan shakes his head, “No that’s not right, that’s not him. I don’t know who you’re talking about but it certainly isn’t the Connor I know. You’re just paranoid and jealous. You just can’t be right.” 

 

“Evan please listen to me! I’m worried about you and what harm could come of this. Please ju-”

 

“No! You’re wrong Jared! You just can’t be right about all of that!” A pause, Evan just notices it isn’t as bright out anymore. 

 

“I should go.” 

 

Evan begins to grab his tools. As he stands up again, Jared grabs his arm gently. 

 

“Evan I care about you okay? Always have and always will. I just don’t want you to get hurt, so please be careful. Alright?” 

 

Evan gives a huff in return as he snatches away his arm. 

 

“I’ll see you later, Jared.” 

 

As he’s heading to the car he realizes he doesn’t have his keys. 

 

“They’re probably inside.” He mutters. 

 

He makes his into the mansion and dashes up towards the sunroom to get them. And just his luck that Connor is there, no doubt wondering about the conversation he had with Jared. 

 

“So what was that all about?” Connor asks absently while swishing his drink. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Don’t try and lie Evan, you don’t do it that well.” His voice was almost cold and neutral. 

 

“It was nothing. Just petty stuff.” He begins to fiddle with his shirt hem. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing. Being confronted by Connor.

 

Connor gets up from where he sat and walks toward Evan, drink in hand. Connor in front of him. 

 

“Well I hope it’s nothing damaging towards your friendship.” Evan noted the mild bitterness and a smell that wasn’t ice tea. Evan shakes his head. 

 

“Nope.” Another lie. Evan wished he would stop talking to him, because he hates being confronted. So, Evan took his keys and left in silence.

 

It looks like he had been there until nine in the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait :.)


End file.
